Once Upon ATime
by Spitfire303
Summary: Secret Santa for DG Scheider. It involes a boring christmas party and an interesting alternative.


Hey, soooo I haven't written any fanfiction for a long time, however this Secret Santa came up and it is a good as time as any to get back into it.

This gift is for DG Schneider, so I hope you enjoy it.

I had real fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it

All mistakes are my own- if you see any please point them out so I can fix them and improve the quality of my work. This also includes faults the shows timeline- in case I get the order wrong.

The prompt I was given is (and I thank you for it) Booth and Bones at a boring Christmas party. It must have a creative escape and an enticing alternative.

This take place after Fire in the Ice and before The End in the Beginning, based in mid-season 4.

I hope this lives up to expectations.

Disclaimer: I have a large collection of snow globes but do not own the rights to bones- if I did there would have been B&amp;B as early as season 3.

* * *

_I'm not Snow White,_  
_but I'm lost inside this forest._

Booth groaned. He had forgotten all about the 'compulsory' Christmas party at the Jeffersonian. Booth re-read the e-mail but all it did was confirm his dread. He was required to attend on behalf of the FBI and the major crimes division.

The only relief was that he wasnt the only one who was dreading it. If they could convince bones that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought than at least he would have good company. However with his knowledge of how nuch she hated these things there was hardly any postive spin he could put on it.

* * *

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_  
_but I think the wolves have got me._

"I am not going. I refuse to waste my time with something as trivial as a staff Christmas party." Brennan stated, laying down her scalpel and placing the tissue sample under the microscope.

"Christmas is a childish holiday, based on pagan rituals of worshipping the summer solstice."

"Dr Brennan, you are going." Cam sighed, this had been a long day and it did not look like was going to get any easier. "Your presence is requested by the members who fund this intuition…"

"I see no reason to go." Brennan interrupted. Why couldn't Cam get the idea that she didn't celebrate Christmas (at any cost) and that she wouldn't attend anything as trivial as a Christmas party. Brennan gave up trying to study the tissue sample and turned to face Cam in the interest of hurrying the argument up.

"They are extraordinarily dull people who want nothing more than to have another excuse to hold a socialite event, in which they can be seen to be doing a service to the community. My time is precious and it can be used much more productively."

"Your presence is mandatory and as it is those 'extraordinarily boring people' who pay for your microscopes. YOU WILL BE THERE." Cam finished.

She knew she was shouting and it probably wasn't needed but between Brennan and Hodgins, she was going to be grey before Christmas. Seriously what did those two have against Christmas parties.

Cam turned around, and left to look for Angela. She was the only one that had a chance to get them to attend, without the Jeffersonian being blown up or having a very angry anthropologist ranting about out-dated and archaic traditions.

Brennan glared at Cams back as she walked away. "It was dull. They are extraordinarily dull, not boring." She muttered as she turned back to her work, her mind working out if she could find an urgent enough of a case that would allow her to stay hidden on the lab.

* * *

_Don't want your stilettos!  
__I'm not, not Cinderella.._

Brennan was in the same position when Angela found her. "Hey Sweetie, looking forward to the party tonight?"

Brennan grunted non-committedly, her eyed not moving from her work. Frowning Angela moved in front of her, placing her hands on the open reference book.

Brennan glanced up, her face warming up when she saw that it was Angela. "Oh, sorry I thought you were Cam. She has been pestering me all day about that stupid Christmas party."

Angela sighed; it seemed that Brennan hadn't warmed up to the idea at all. Her job was not going to be easy. It was confirmed she was not getting paid enough for this.

"Well… about that." Angela started slowly, dreading the coming response.

"I am telling as I told Cam, I am NOT going. It is a frivolous occasion, which is both dull and a complete waste of everyone's time." Brennan straighten up, folding her arms to punctuate her point.

"Honey, you might have a good time." Angela tried, hoping that there would be a Christmas miracle.

The look on brennan's face comfirmed her suspicions that was not the case. ""

* * *

Sorry that this is such a small segment -my computer and wifi Being stupid they arw only allowing me to upload small parts, so the next part should be up soon.

All mistakes are my own, if you see any i would love for you to point them out so i can fix themc this also goes for criticism etc. because it is good for improvement.

Just going to point out that all spellings are British as i come frona small farway country called New Zealand and despite my best attempts couldnt get American spellings to work, plus it looked weird with all the red squiggly lines in spellcheck.

Sorry for the mini ramble :-D

I hope you will enjoy this fic and that you all a very Merry Christmas and an extraordinarily Happy New Year.


End file.
